zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris von Everec
Iris von Everec 'byla šlechtičnou a ženou muže jménem Olgierd von Everec, kterého vroucně milovala. Avšak osud jim příliš nepřál a jejich manželství se brzy změnilo v noční můru. Objevuje se pouze v prvním rozšíření pro Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon v datadisku jménem Srdce z kamene. DLC ''Srdce z kamene Iris pochází z urozené rodiny. Původně její rodiče námluvy s Olgierdem podporovali, ale po bankrotu přišli o svoje pozemky. Proto se rozhodli, že svojí dceři najdou bohatého ženicha, kterým Olgierd rozhodně nebyl. Místo něj byla její ruka nabídnuta ofierskému princi, který zrovna zemi navštívil. Olgierda to neskutečně rozzuřilo a chtěl po Iris, aby s ním utekla. Ta ale odmítala zpřetrhat rodinné svazky. Proto, rozhořčený z toho, že si nemohl vzít svou lásku za ženu, prince neúmyslně zaklel v obří ropuchu. O něco později Olgierd podepsal smlouvu s Gaunterem O'Dimmem, což mu vyneslo zpět jeho jmění a šlechtický titul – a společně s tím i Iris. Brzo nato se zasnoubili, ačkoli jejím rodičům se to stále úplně nezamlouvalo, protože Olgierd se rád poflakoval se svými násilnickými kamarády. Jejich manželské pouto časem sláblo, neboť Olgierd následkem smlouvy s O'Dimmem přestával Iris milovat. Iris dokonce požadovala rozvod, a tak její otec přišel za Olgierdem, aby mu přednesl její důvody. Nicméně během této rozmluvy Olgierd ztratil trpělivost a Irisina otce zabil. To Iris utvrdilo v tom, že už ho nemiluje. Olgierd se cítil povinován Iris stále nějak projevovat svou neexistující lásku – proto jí daroval černého psa, kočku a podivnou stvůru známou pouze jako Správce. Měli jí dělat společnost a ochraňovat ji. Iris nic z toho ale nechtěla. Kvůli tomu se Olgierd rozhodl, že radši odejde, než aby jí rmoutil ještě více. Na památku jí zanechal dopis a fialovou růži. Iris, sama v obrovské rezidenci, celé dny proležela v posteli, zírajíc na okvětní plátky růže, které se pomalu drolily v prach. Brzo nato skonala také. Olgierdovo třetí přání Geralt a O'Dimm spolu také uzavřeli smlouvu, podle které Geralt musel Olgierdovi splnit tři přání. Olgierdovým posledním přáním bylo přinést mu fialovou růži, kterou zanechal Iris. Když Geralt dorazí do Olgierdova bývalého domu, je napaden Správcem, kterého se mu podaří zabít. To vzbudí pozornost záhadné dvojice černé kočky a psa, kteří si s nim přijdou promluvit. Při prozkoumávání vily se Geralt dozví, jak to bylo s Iris a Olgierdem a že Iris byla velmi talentovaná malířka. Protože si s ní potřebuje promluvit o růži, pohřbí Geralt její tělo u jejího malířského stojanu v zahradě, aby pak mohl mluvit s jejím duchem. Nicméně ani to nestačí k tomu, aby Iris našla klid. Její duše byla natolik silná, že vytvořila vlastní sféru uvnitř malby domu, do které Geralta přemístí. Tam se Geralt snaží přijít na to, jak Iris uložit k věčnému odpočinku. Když Geralt prochází jejím namalovaným světem, ukazuje mu Iris svoje nejhorší vzpomínky od pavouků, přes hrůzy nefungujícího manželství, vraždu svého otce a odchod Olgierda. Poslední Irisinou noční můrou, se kterou Geralt musí bojovat, je deformovaná podoba Olgierda. Skrze tento příběh zaklínač pochopí, jaké důsledky měla smlouva s O'Dimmem a proč si Olgierd přestal vážit života. Konečné rozhodnutí Když se Geraltovi podaří poskládat celý příběh a zažene všechny její černé myšlenky, může si s Iris promluvit. Ta, ačkoli lituje svých rozhodnutí, Olgierda stále miluje. Geralt se může rozhodnout jí růži nechat, a tím jí dovolit prožít posmrtný život uvnitř malby, nebo si růži vzít, což zničí její namalovaný svět a ona bude moci konečně odejít. Pokud si Geralt růži odmítne vzít, dostane místo ní Irisin portrét, na kterém růži drží, což splní Olgierdovo přání. Ať už mu Geralt přinese portrét nebo růži samotnou, Olgierda překvapí, že i potom, co všechno jí udělal, ho jeho žena stále milovala. Zápisy do deníku Když Geralt navštívil Olgierda von Evereca, aby si vyslechl jeho třetí a poslední přání, dozvěděl se, že tento hlučný hrubián byl kdysi ve svazku manželském. Nicméně poté se rozhodl svou ženu opustit a na památku jí zanechal fialovou růži. Geraltovým úkolem bylo tuto růži najít někde v opuštěném sídle von Everecových. Po svém příjezdu zjistil, že ve vile straší odporný přelud spojený s Olgierdovou manželkou Iris, která už dávno zemřela samotou. Její vztek a lítost se v domě projevovaly jako zlé síly. Geralt posbíral Irisiny pozůstalosti a pohřbil je v zahradě. Udělal to jak z prosté lidskosti, tak z chladné vypočítavosti, protože věděl, že takový počin utiší její neklidnou duši a dovede ho k nalezení fialové růže. Během pohřbu se mu zjeví smírná Iris a vezme ho na cestu do světa, který existuje pouze v její hlavě. Tento "malovaný svět" tvoří její obavy a vzpomínky, které Geralt musí utišit. Nejdříve si Iris von Everec vybavuje šťastné chvilky strávené v Olgierdově společnosti. Postupně se ale příběh dostává do temnějších koutů. Vlastně i nad těmi světlejšími momenty visí zlověstná oblaka, jako by se blížilo něco strašlivého. Iris byla vždy velmi pozorná a nepatrné změny v chování svého manžela zaznamenala okamžitě. Chyběla jí ale odvaha, aby se ptala, odkud pramení. Olgierdovo srdce se proměnilo v kámen a stalo se z něj monstrum. Iris se s tím nedokázala vypořádat, ale nepřestávala ho milovat. Oba se spolu snažili vydržet i přes bolest, kterou jim to přinášelo, poté se ale Olgierd rozhodl svou ženu opustit. Iris se s tím nikdy nesmířila, nešlo to, dokonce si ani nedokázala přečíst dopis na rozloučenou. Přesto si nechala fialovou růži, jež od něj dostala, jako připomínku lásky a touhy, které v sobě chovala. Po její smrti tento nevyřčený cit poutal její duši k našemu světu a působil jí další utrpení. '''Pokud Geralt růži vezme: Zásah zaklínače pomohl Iris přijmout svou a Olgierdovu minulost. Když ji o růži požádal, dala mu ji s vědomím, že to znamená konec její bolesti a trápení, ale i její existence. Pokud Geralt růží odmítne: Zásah zaklínače pomohl Iris přijmout svou a Olgierdovu minulost. Konečně byla volná a mohla se rozpustit v nicotě, ale jenom pomyšlení na to ji děsilo. Proto svěřila svůj osud do rukou zaklínače, který odmítl odepřít jí i nadále existovat. Proto v našem světě zůstala ve formě malby, kterou Geralt předal Oglierdovi. Její smutné oči na něj z plátna zíraly po zbytek jeho života. Poznámky * Není jasné, jak se Iris dozvěděla o smlouvě mezi Olgierdem a O'Dimmem, ale když si s ní Geralt promluví, očividně o spojení jejího manžela a O'Dimma ví. * Její dívčí jméno Bilewitz je nejspíše odkazem na postavu Henryka Sienkiewicze, Alexandru Billewiczównu, z románu Potopa. Z tohoto příběhu nejspíše pramení i celý příběh Olgierda. * Její obraz lze zakoupit na aukci pořádané v aukčním domě Borsordiů. Galerie HoS paintings q604 rose painting.png HoS paintings q604 small painting.png Iris08.jpg Iris07.jpg Iris06.jpg Iris Gwent card art.png Iris spirit.jpeg Iris and Olgierd.jpg DISCUSS Iris talking.jpg Kategorie:Srdce z kamene - Postavyar:آيريس فون إفريك en:Iris von Everec pl:Iris von Everec pt-br:Iris von Everec ru:Ирис фон Эверек uk:Іріс фон Еверец